legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen the next day after their research on Foxtrot and Charlie as they sit around the house doing various things.) Foxtrot: So you blow things up right? Bakugo: Yeah. Foxtrot: And that's it? Bakugo: Mhm. Foxtrot: So if you blow things up and nothing else, would it be okay if I called you bomberman? Bakugo: Hell no! Now would you mind leaving me alone?! Foxtrot: Jeez okay then. (Foxtrot walks off) Foxtrot: *whispers* Bomberman. Bakugo: I HEARD THAT!!! (Foxtrot chuckles a bit as he walks away. He is seen later as he accidentally runs into Izuku) Foxtrot: Whoa, whoops! Izuku: Sorry about that Foxtrot! Foxtrot: Oh it's fine. Guess I wasn't ready for that. Izuku: You okay? Foxtrot: Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. Izuku: That's good. Foxtrot: So what are you up to Deku? Izuku: Not much. Was thinking about checking on everyone. Foxtrot: Cool cool. Izuku: So, Gifted huh? Foxtrot: Yeah, weird to think that we could even develop those. Izuku: Well at least now you have one. That's pretty impressive! Foxtrot: Yeah. Just weird. Izuku: You wanna go check on the others? Foxtrot: Well I think Charlie, Richie and Alex are in the garage. Izuku: huh? (The door behind Izuku opens as Alex crawls out) Alex: Guys...Help me! Foxtrot: Why? Alex: Charlie's too strong man! He- (A tendril wraps around Alex's wrist as he's pulled into the garage. Charlie then pops his head out of the doorway) Charlie: Could you excuse us for a second? Izuku: Sure? (Charlie closes the door) Foxtrot: Should we help them? Izuku: I don't wanna get in Charlie's way again. Foxtrot: Me neither. (Izuku and Foxtrot hear the two yelling inside the garage) Richie: GET OFF OF ME!!! Charlie: This'll be easier if you stay quiet. Foxtrot: Yeah let's just get away from there. (Izuku and Foxtrot step away from the garage where they run into Erin) Erin: Oh, hey guys! Foxtrot: Sup. Erin: You guys wouldn't have happened to see Alex around have you? Izuku: Uhhhhh... Foxtrot: You're looking for Alex? Erin: Yeah, I need him for a minute. Izuku: I uhh, I think he's in with Charlie and Richie. Erin: Huh? (Alex and Richie suddenly run out of the garage as they close the door and run off) Erin: Alex? Alex: Not now Erin! Richie: We need to hide! (Alex and Richie run and hide in Alex's room as Charlie walks out of the garage) Charlie: Hey guys! Foxtrot: Yo! Erin: Charlie, what are you doing to them? Charlie: We're just playing Erin, nothing too bad. Erin: You sure? Izuku: They seemed kind of scared of you. Charlie: Everyone's scared of me. That's what makes me a great hero, I can inspire fear into my enemies! Foxtrot: I think you're inspiring fear into the wrong people. Charlie: Well it keeps me entertained. Erin: Well... Charlie: Where'd they go anyway? (The sound of something falling over is heard in Alex's room) Charlie: There they are. Erin: Now hold on just a second Charlie. Before you do anything, I need to ask Alex something. Charlie: Yeah well- (Miles runs up as his mask beeps with a crime alert) Izuku: Miles? Miles: It's Venom! He and some of The League are attacking a military outpost nearby! (Alex and Richie head out of the room) Alex: How many? Miles: About five members are with him. Richie: Venom? Alex: We'll talk about it later Richie. Right now we need to stop him and those Villains before they do something drastic! Charlie: This doesn't put my hunt to an end Alex. Alex: Did I say it did? Now come on guys! (The heroes run out of the house toward the compound. There, soldiers are seen inside the building before two are taken out with shots to the head and chest while Venom suddenly runs in and takes out three more with a bladed hand. He is then joined by Shigaraki and Himiko Toga) Agent Venom: The data is here in this building sir, I know it. Tomura: Well then Agent, get searching and make sure that no one is left alive while you do so. Agent Venom: Yes sir, come on Toga. Toga: You got it slimy! Agent Venom: Don't call me that. Toga: Ah come on slimy! We're all friends here! Nothing wrong with nicknames among friends! Agent Venom: Just help me find that file and maybe I'll let you siphon one of these soldiers' blood. Toga: Ohhh now we're talking! Agent Venom: Come on. (The two enter deeper into the facility. The Defenders are seen outside as they find bodies around the entrance) Izuku: Who are we dealing with Miles? Miles: From the damage of these corpses, looks like your friend Tomura is here. Erin: There's also slash marks on most of them. Venom definitely did this. Alex: Well then we need to be careful. Jack: But wait, didn't they say there was five villains? Erin: Well, a few of the corpses clearly have been smashed to death. Alex: Smashed? Zulu: What could've- (Suddenly, two mutated monsters jump behind the heroes as they roar. The heroes notice the monsters' exposed brains) Jack: WHOA!! Alex: WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?! Izuku: NOMUS?! (One of the Nomus smacks Jack and Pearl away as they continue to roar) Charlie: Holy crap! Miles: Move back! (The heroes fall back) Alex: THE HELL IS A NOMU!? Izuku: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! Miles: Hang on! (Miles starts to web one of the Nomus up) Miles: Zulu, come help me with this! Zulu: You have a plan? Miles: Trust me on this one! Zulu: Okay! (Zulu swings over as he fires slime at the Nomu as he and Miles fire web strands that stick to its chest) Miles: Alright, once we pull him down, web him down! Zulu: Got it! Miles: PULL! (Miles and Zulu pull the Nomu down and web it down with numerous webs) Zulu: That should hold it! Miles: Stay doggy. Alex: GUYS LOOK OUT!! (Zulu is suddenly smacked away before Miles is pinned down by the other Nomu) Miles: The hell?! Spidey Sense didn't pick it up! Does it really move that fast?! Zulu: MILES NO!! (Miles fires a web into Nomu's eye as it roars in response) Zulu: Hold on I'm coming! (Zulu fires a slime web at Nomu as he webs him up, allowing Miles to free himself) Miles: Well you took your time! (Miles and Zulu knock the Nomu down where they web it down) Miles: It's a shame. I was just starting to sense a connection. Zulu: Should we leave you two alone? Miles: No. Let's just get inside! Alex: Come on guys! (The heroes enter the base. Agent Venom and Toga are seen approaching a server room where the two look around) Agent Venom: It's quiet. Too quiet. (The two walk down the corridors between the servers) Toga: You know, I think we could use most of this data to- (Venom displays a small blade as he stabs the server components, destroying them) Agent Venom: This data is not important, what is important is finding that data chip. Toga: Oh you and that data chip! Why can't we just find some more soldiers to kill huh? Agent Venom: Tomura needs this chip. It could be vital in destroying The Marked Ones once and for all. (The heroes are seen heading for the data room) Alex: Okay. Miles, you, Zulu and Uraraka will deal with Venom and recovering that file. Miles: What about you guys? Alex: We're gonna go find that Tomura kid. Maybe he can give us the answers to what we're dealing with when it comes to The Marked Ones. Uraraka: Got it! Alex: Alright, move out! (Miles, Zulu and Uraraka split off from the group as they head to the server room while the other head off to find Tomura. Venom and Toga are seen approaching a glass dome with a floating blue cube inside) Toga: Hey, I thought you said it was a data chip! Agent Venom: It's actually a knowledge cube Himiko. Contained within is nothing but both military and scientific knowledge necessary for our victory. Once we have it in our hands, victory shall be ours! Miles: Really? (The two turn to find Miles, Zulu and Uraraka behind them) Miles: Do tell. Agent Venom: Mr. Morales... Miles: Hello Venom. Who's your friend? Toga: Oh wow! You're Spider Man! I'm Himiko Toga! Its so great to- *Gasp* Oachao! Uraraka: Oh no... Zulu: You know her? Uraraka: I'd rather not talk about it. Miles: Understandable. Agent Venom: The history matters not. What matters right now is us taking this knowledge cube for ourselves. Zulu: You really think we're gonna let you get away with that? Agent Venom: That's not the question you should. You should instead ask: How can you stop me? Toga: Oooh! Can I take Spider MAn's blood!? Miles: What?! Agent Venom: Do whatever you want to him Toga. It doesn't bother me. Spilled blood is spilled blood in the end. Zulu: Is she serious right now? Agent Venom: Trust me even she weirds me out sometimes. But what's done is done. Toga, show our friends some villainous hospitality. Toga: Oooooh with pleasure! Miles: This should be easy then. Agent Venom: No, it damn well won't. Miles: Fine then, bring her on us Venom. Agent Venom: Very well. Toga? Toga: I'm going for the Spider first! Miles: Try me. (Toga draws a knife as she smiles at Miles) Uraraka: Be careful Miles. Miles: It's just a little girl. How bad can she be? (Miles feels his Spidey Sense going off before he feels something penetrate his arm) Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales